


A Gift For A Gift

by Akali_Kin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Birthday Sex, F/F, Overstimulation, Strap-Ons, Trans Akali, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akali_Kin/pseuds/Akali_Kin
Summary: “I have a gift for you too.” Evelynn held a serious stare as she looked at the surprised girl in her hand, but the faintest spell of a smile at the corner of her lips at least let Akali know she wasn’t in trouble. Hopefully. She could really only think of one thing in the moment.“... It’s not my birthday.”





	A Gift For A Gift

The front door closed behind her, Akali’s hand pressed against the handle to make it as silent as possible. A trick she learned a long time ago for just such an occasion. Her shoes were removed and kicked haphazardly beside the door, next to the neat rows of shoes that belonged to her bandmates. The last time she had came home this late she nearly had her ear yanked off by a very annoyed Ahri. Better to not wake anyone up this time. She tiptoed up the stairs, thinking momentarily about stopping by the kitchen for a snack before thinking better of it. She poked her head over the top of the stairs, seeing the doors closed down the hall and seeing she was in the clear. Still keeping herself a little low to the ground, she sneaked past Ahri’s door, taking a little time to be childish and stick her tongue out at the inanimate wood.  


When the door behind her opened she had to hold back a shriek in surprise. Akali slowly looked over her shoulder, seeing the disapproving glare of something truly terrifying. Even in a purple nightgown that hugged her curves, the woman still scared Akali. Evelynn, visually annoyed, curled her finger and motioned to Akali to enter her room. If there was anything worse than a annoyed Eve, it was not listening to her afterwards. Akali practically crawled into the room with her tail between her legs as Evelynn closed the door behind her. 

“And why, are you out until 3 am?” Evelynn’s tone was like ice crawling up Akali’s spine. She walked backwards into Eve’s room, trying to play cool with her hands behind her back and a casual shrug.  


“Uh ya know just… Easier time to get some of my art done. Ya know?” Akali played off a smile as she spoke, keeping her arms behind her and trying to look lackadaisy. Her body language was thrown off when Evelynn took a step forward and her eyes narrowed.  


“Do not lie to me Akali.” Her whisper bit at Akali, and it was quite painful. Eve wasn’t one for using someone's name unless she was mad. Very mad. Eveylnn had a million pet names from her, that the sudden twist of the knife was hearing her say her name, and especially like that.  


“Eve… Wait I wasn’t lying I was just…” Akali tried to recover, her hands coming out from behind her back to move as she spoke emphatically. Again she was cut off by the feeling of Evelynn’s finger digging into her chest.  


“Do not try that. I don’t want a lie, and I don’t want a half truth. You have been avoiding me for almost a week. Did you think I wouldn’t notice? That I’m stupid or something.” There was something building behinds Evelynn’s eyes, they seemed brighter in the dark as her anger bubbled in her throat. “You are the last person I expected to do that to me, so. Talk. Now.”  


Akali was pushed against the wall now, the very angry and upset woman felt like she towered over Akali, despite her being the taller one. Her nail stayed square in the middle of Akali’s chest, keeping her pinned. She looked at her with wide eyes, but Evelynn was holding back her initial reaction of wanting to comfort the hurt look.  


The silence dragged out for almost half a minute before Akali broke the eye contact. Her view drifted down to between the two of them, and Eve followed her eyes to see what she was staring at. In her palm sat a simple white box. She looked at the box and back up at Akali, and then back to the box, the confusion rattling her out of her anger for a moment. Akali took the box in her hands and opened it. Inside was a necklace, the charm in the center looked to be a pinwheel design with a ruby shaped into a red droplet in the center, arking above it was onyx shaped as an ink smear.  


“I remembered you really liked that shrine we visited last year. We didn’t have time to get anything before we were chased off from the fans you know so like… I had to ask them to let me buy it, and then fly it here, and I had to get one of the interns at the agency to pick it up and then give it to me AND make sure no one knew cause you know if people like knew i bought something like this we’d get like hounded with dumb questions in a interview or something I just thought that like, picking it up this late means they’d be no questions, well I…” Akali’s ramblings died out, her eyes wandering around the room, to the necklace, to the floor, to her shoulder and finally to Eve’s face. Her eyes were stuck to the necklace that Akali was holding out, and her hand had left Akali’s chest and now rested on her own. “Ya I just… Happy birthday. I haven’t been avoiding you. I’m just bad at lying. Just wanted to make sure I had an actual surprise but I guess that was kinda du-” 

Evelynn’s lips crashing into hers shut Akali up very quickly. Her own eyes were wide as her vision was filled with magenta hair and Eve’s eyelashes. Slowly she closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the kiss, and she really  _ enjoyed  _ that kiss. Eve’s hands grasped at the back of Akali’s neck and pushed her deeper into it. When she pulled back, Akali refused to give up the kiss just yet and leaned in to keep her lips against Eve’s for just a couple seconds longer.  


The two pulled apart and Akali noticed she was breathing just a bit heavier than before. She tried to hide the fact by covering her mouth with the back of her hand, hoping Evelynn hadn’t noticed. The diva took a moment to look at the box in Akali’s hand again before she placed her own hand over it gently.    
  
“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Her voice was much gentler, an apologetic tone to it now that she realized her mistake.   


“I wanted to surprise you!” Akali haphazardly shrugged her shoulders, the excuse a rather shitty one she realized but still a genuine one.  


“I’m not the biggest fan of surprises.” Eve still managed a giggle with her words, as she took the box from Akali’s grip and opened it again to see the necklace. “But I… appreciate that you tried.”

“Well apparently I did it pretty badly.” Akali’s shoulders slumped, still feeling bad she had caused this much worry and hurt in her girlfriend. “I’m really sorry. Seriously. I had a whole thing in mind and I’ll probably-”  


She was cut off rather abruptly, the collar of her shirt yanked aggressively. Akali stumbled forward as Eve practically dragged her off the wall and across the room in only a few steps which she struggled to keep up with. Another staggering pull and she was whirled around, dazed in front of the bed. Her body was leaning over it and the only thing keeping her standing was the fist that had kept its grip on her shirt.  


“I have a gift for you too.” Evelynn held a serious stare as she looked at the surprised girl in her hand, but the faintest spell of a smile at the corner of her lips at least let Akali know she wasn’t in trouble. Hopefully. She could really only think of one thing in the moment.

“... It’s not my birthday.” 

She was dropped onto the very soft duvet a little unceremoniously. The blanket puffed up with the sudden weight on it but slowly settled back on the bed, some of it helped back into position as Akali waved her arms trying to get her center of balance to sit up and look at her girlfriend who placed the box with her gift on the bedside table without breaking eye contact. Eve bent over and gently cupped Akali’s face in her hands.  


“You are very dumb and very cute.” The diva spoke in such a truthful tone of love that Akali couldn’t help but blush, even if Eve had just made fun of her. She felt Eve’s lips press against hers again and she was won over without much of a fight. Everything around her was Eve, her lips on hers, the smell of her perfume, her gentle fingers stroking her cheeks. Her hands instinctively tried to do the same but when she finally realized Eve was still standing above her out of reach, her hands lowered to simply clutch at the diva’s arms, silently asking her to keep them close.  


Their kiss pulled apart slowly, and the haze that had settled over Akali’s brain pulled back to make her realize she was panting again. Her eyes immediately broke off from staring at Eve’s and she apologized under her breath, embarrassed for a second time at her behavior over something so small. Eve had already moved in close again, this time planting a kiss on the now blushing cheek of her girlfriend. Akali laughed at the strangely chaste kiss, but nonetheless enjoying the attention. She made a sound akin to a hiccup as her laughter was interrupted as Eve continued to kiss her down her jaw, and taking longer each time to break contact.  


Eve’s lips met Akali’s neck, firm and slow as she kissed down her skin. The lower Eve went, the more her hands explored. Dropping from the girl’s cheeks, to her shoulders and gently rubbing them, now down her chest as she pushed open Akali’s vest and running her hands down her ribs. She began to kneel as she kissed, bringing her knees to either side of the rappers hips on the bed to easier kiss at Akali’s chest where her shirt collar dipped, and her hands slipped under Akali’s shirt and ran across her bare stomach, enjoying the girl’s twitches at the touch.  


Akali was feeling warm for lack of a better word. Each time Eve kissed her neck she felt a faint tingle run up her spine. Her legs twitched against her will every couple seconds, her body trying to control itself against the very experienced woman who was pressed against it. Her leggings were starting to feel tight because of the attention.  


Her ragged breathing was becoming harder to hold back, until she felt Eve’s fingers cup around her bra and begin to slowly pull the cloth down. Then, it was impossible to hide her breathing. Eve’s fingers explored more sensitive skin as she lifted Akali’s shirt, much to the girls embarrassment.  


With her shirt now lifted, and her bra lowered, Eve’s lips were free to explore the rest of the girl’s body. She continued to kiss down the center of her chest, her lips leaving Akali’s skin less and less, dragging against her. The slower teasing forced Akali to hold back a whine in her throat, biting the inside of her lip as she felt each touch of Eve’s lips move across her chest.  


“What a cute pink.” Eve’s low voice and hot breath made Akali shiver. She continued to tease the shaking girl, softly blowing air against her exposed nipple and enjoying finally dragging a noise out of the poor girls throat.  
“C-cut it out…” Akali whined, her torso twisting, trying to get away from Eve’s lips, or move closer. She still couldn’t decide. Eve giggled at unraveling the hot headed girl so easily, enjoying watching her fingers curl and grasp at the sheets. The noise Akali made when she lips touched the sensitive skin was just as sweet as she expected. Her small gasps punctuated each lick and nibble Eve showered her with. Making sure to be fair, she gave the girl’s other breast equal treatment. Her fingers played with her first treat, gently rolling it in her fingers before giving it a harsh pinch and feeling the girl’s body jump in pain and excitement. She could feel Akali’s length twitching against her and she decided to reward the girl, grinding against her lap as she toyed with her. 

Eve pulled back finally, terribly enjoying Akali’s face. Her eyelids looked heavy and her breathing was shaky and labored. Eve found her fingers gently playing with the dark haired girl’s flushed ears as her embarrassment slowly spread across her face and neck.

“Those are some very good noises baby. Thank you.” Eve’s fingers were gentle, moving from Akali’s ears to her cheeks, cupping the girl’s face in her slender fingers. She could see Akali’s face softened from the words and touch, giving in quickly to the praise. Eve knew how to play her hand, a simple compliment made Akali glow under her, and embarrassing the poor girl would quickly excite her. It was finding a balance to the two she enjoyed each time they played to get the results she wanted.

Eve’s fingers ran through Akali’s ponytail, the smooth hair was easy to play with and curl in her fingers. She would gently close her hand every few strokes, clenching the hair in her hand and pulling on it. To test the girl’s reaction. She could feel the shiver run up Akali’s spine, her whole body shaking at the gentle touches mixed aggressive pulls.  


“I want to do for you, what you do for me darling.” Eve’s voice was low as she whispered into Akali’s ear. Her fingers left the girl’s hair and gently stroked across her neck and jaw, finding it cute how Akali’s half lidded eyes took a moment to focus on her.  


“Mmmm… Huh?” Noises of curiosity was the extent of Akali’s vocabulary at the moment, earning her a kiss on the forehead from the girl on top of her. Her haze was broken when Eve gracefully slid off of her knees and stood up, taking the pushed up skirt of her nightgown and raising it higher up her thighs.  


With crossed arms she raised the nightgown up and off in a practiced movement, the fabric of flowing upwards before slipping off over her hair and was gently dropped to the ground. She wore black lace panties, the band digging into Eve’s soft skin at her wide waist, and bare breasts that drooped naturally. Akali’s eyes drank in the sight of the beautiful woman, admiring her as her hips swayed with her steps on the way to the bedside table. Akali made it well known how she felt about the older woman’s breasts, most nights lavishing them with attention from her hands and tongue. Her hands in question casually slid to her lap, the pressure of her hand resting against her length was giving her the slightest relief she needed.

“Whatever you’ll do for me I’ll be happy.” Akali’s voice had an entranced stupor as she spoke, gently shuffling across the bed to stay a bit closer to her. Eve bent over, smiling as she knew Akali was  _ admiring  _ her figure as she did, and picked out her gift for the red haired girl. It took a moment as Akali’s eyes were greedily looking at Eve’s body, before she saw what was in her hands.

“Whoa…. Whoa!” Akali’s lust-drunk state was knocked out of her almost instantly. Eve always said everything she bought was custom order, and apparently she meant everything. The base of the dildo was a deep fuschia, almost the same colour as her hair, and slowly faded into a brighter pink tip. The silicon had sparkles in it that made varying pinks shine with the right light. The harness it was attached to looked expertly stitched and smoothed to a shining black, with the inside having fur to soften it for the wearer. The future wearer, in question, had a smirk on her face as her fingers drummed against the toy.  


“That’s a….” Akali’s eyes were wide as she struggled to find the words she wanted. “That’s…. A whole ass thing.” She wasn’t the best at forming sentences at the moment. Eve stood over Akali, enjoying the  _ varying  _ emotion in her eyes. Akali’s eyes jumped back and forth between Eve’s smile and the toy in her hand.  


“Don’t be nervous darling.” Eve raised her hand to stroke at the anxious girl’s cheek, she could see Akali genuinely melt into her touch for a moment before opening her eyes to look up at her.

“‘m not nervous.” Akali mumbled, pushing her face into Eve’s hand, trying to hide behind it subconsciously. “You just surprised me with that alright?” She, reluctantly, lifted herself away from Eve’s hand and tried to sit up straighter.  


Her eyes were stuck looking at wall for a moment, before realizing she would look silly avoiding eye contact after what she had said. Looking back at Eve, she already felt her cheeks turning red again. Evelynn was adjusting the loop of harness around her hips, making sure it fit snuggly and wouldn’t wiggle when she  _ moved _ . The look was quite… Something, Akali would admit. Eve’s figure was something she always admired heavily. She enjoyed admiring it from between her legs the most and was never shy about telling, or showing, Eve that constantly. Normally when she looked at Eve’s thighs she would think of all those times she’s done exactly what she’s gloated about, but the thoughts in her head now were… new.

“Move darling.” The command would normally sound rude or dismissive, but Akali could hear the gentleness in Eve’s voice. The woman’s hands were on her thighs, ushering her onto the bed. Akali picked her legs up over the side of the bed and scooted backwards, a bit ungracefully but Eve expected it and still found it as cute as ever from the younger girl. She just wanted to eat her up whenever she was like this. Nervous, blushing, shy. Something the ego-fueled girl saved only for her. 

Eve’s eyes changed. Akali saw it. The kindness sank deeper into Eve and out crawled something darker. Her knees gently sank into the bed before the rest of her followed. On all fours Eve crawled towards Akali, her arms crawling across the girl’s body and slowly she was pinned under her. Akali felt more exposed than ever under the woman’s hungry stare, and she could spy Eve licking her teeth like a cat ready for it’s next meal.  


Eve’s teeth met her neck and she gasped. The pain sudden and sharp but her body still relished in the feeling. Akali’s hands clutched at the diva’s forearms, her spine sending mixed signals to her brain whenever the older woman’s teeth and lips met open skin. Akali tried to control her voice. She failed. Each new mark left on her skin made her moan into the sheets as she pushed her face into them, or into Evelynn’s magenta hair when she twitched uncontrollably. Eve’s fingers dug at the waistband of her lover’s leggings, pulling them down roughly and drawing a gasp of surprise from her lips.  


The woman finally pulled back, satisfied by the hickies and bruises she left with her teeth. She could cover them with makeup if Ahri complained, but part of the fun was making Akali walk outside with  _ her  _ marks on her skin. Akali’s breath was heavy, as was Eve’s from their short and heated session. She enjoyed seeing her squirm beneath her. Out of the two of them Akali was still wearing most of her clothing but she felt more exposed. Not to mention, Eve had made sure she was exposed.

“Sorry.” Eve’s apology wasn’t sinceer in the slightest and Akali knew. “You just looked very delicious darling.” She enjoyed the pouting lips Akali instinctively stuck out whenever Eve teased her, letting her nail drag down the girl’s jaw and over her pouting lip.  


Eve moved in for a kiss, pressing their chest and exposed skin together. Just as her lips were inches from Akali’s, she heard a lustful gasp escaped the rapper’s lips. Eve looked at the girl with wide eyes, seeing her flushed cheeks and tightly pursed lips. 

“Darling, I haven’t even kissed you yet.”

“Wasn’t you…”  


Akali covered her eyes with her hand, trying to hide the embarrassment despite the blush creeping over her. Evelynn raised an eyebrow in confusion before she realized what she had done. Her devilish smirk painted her face in the low light of the room. Her hips slowly grinded downwards against the girl trapped beneath her, and she saw Akali instantly react with small twitches and whimpers.

The sensation of the strap on grinding against her cock was sending unexpected jolts of pleasure through Akali’s hips. She tried to squirm away but no matter how she moved, Eve’s hips echoed her movements and kept the new torture going as long as she saw fit.

“Quite receptive aren’t you baby?” Eve rolled the words off her tongue with a chuckle, enjoying seeing the new faces Akali was letting her and only her see. The thought that she would see even more of Akali’s new faces when she finally got to use her toy, oh it was almost too much to bear. The girl’s embarrassment always made her shiver in delight.

“Darling.” Eve slowed her hips and leaned on her elbows so she could hold Akali’s face in her hands. Her thumbs curled near Akali’s lips, enjoying seeing the rogue melt in her hands. “Will you let me make you feel good?”

Akali’s eyes opened and struggled to look up at the woman who straddled her hips, regretting how easy she was to read by her girlfriend. Evelynn, on the other hand, loved it. Akali was a stoic aloof rapper to the world, but to her she was open, vulnerable, and needy. Akali’s pride was hard to swallow but she managed, taking a shaky breath before nodding slowly.  


“You have to say it.” Eve was serious, despite hearing the girl whine her name in response she kept her resolve. It wasn’t just to embarrass her, it was a bonus of course, but she wanted to know Akali wanted- needed this too.  


“You’re so mean…” The younger girl squirmed, her hips locked in place by the diva’s knees. Akali had a bad habit of a tell, covering her mouth when she was embarrassed. It made it hard for the next words she whispered to be heard, but Eve still felt herself shiver at them. “I want… Please make me feel good Eve.”  


Lips kissed gently at the unabused part of Akali’s neck, gentle hums of approval escaping from Eve’s lips each time. Her fingers gently stroked across her lovers chest and stomach slowly. 

“Gladly my love.” All roughness and possessiveness melted away in her voice, leaving only what was truly beneath her actions. Her love for Akali. Even if she showed it in  _ different  _ ways then most.

Eve pushed herself down the bed, her hands falling on the tough girl’s hips. She ran her hands down lower, slipping off her leggings the rest of the way until they landed on the floor next to the diva’s own purple nightgown. Now being completely exposed below, Akali’s hands instinctively covered her sex from embarressment. Evelynn, having pushed herself between Akali’s thighs instead of on top of them, leaned past the girl beneath her to reach into the open drawer in the bedside table where she originally kept her toy. She sat back up with a pale blue bottle in her hand, the contents already known even if Akali couldn’t read the bottle in the low light. Evelynn looked down at her lover before laughing gently, her hand playfully slapping at Akali’s own.

“Like I haven’t seen her before.” She teased the rapper, enjoying seeing the girl blush again as she pulled her hand away slowly. She could see how hard Akali had been and almost felt bad for teasing her so much. Not that she was going to stop. Eve popped the top of the bottle with her thumb and poured the lube onto her fingers, making sure to rub them against each other so they were slick to the touch. Akali wasn’t new to this process, it had only been a couple months ago since Eve had convinced her to start experimenting with this form of ‘love making’, but the knowledge that this was just the warm up was making the younger girls heart race.   


The bottle rolled out of Eve’s hand and made a soft thump as it hit the duvet on the bed next to Akali’s hips. Without needing to say a word, Eve tucked her clean hand under her girlfriend’s long leg and pushed it up, spreading her lewdly beneath the woman’s amber gaze. Despite her protesting with whimpers and squirms, Eve felt the girl’s other leg gently wrap around her thigh and pull her closer.  


“Cute.” Evelynn purred, pushing her thigh against the girl’s leg, letting her know it didn’t escape her notice. She enjoyed how Akali would look away as if that could hide her embarrassment, even when the hard on between her legs visibly twitched. She of course enjoyed the show, seeing her lover’s hand fidget between resting on her own thighs, the sheets, or her stomach, but she still had a job to do. Eve’s fingers, still slick with their aid, moved between the two girls and gently pressed against the sensitive opening. 

“I’ll be gentle.” Eve’s words were as soft as her lips as they kissed down Akali’s chest and neck. The girl barely managed to whine out a ‘shut up’ before she tried to adjust herself beneath her girlfriend. The soft exhale brushed against Eve’s hair as she felt the egotistical’s girls body relax and… submit. Her slender finger entered and elicited a low groan from Akali. Eve was turned on and had to hold back from greedily pushing more fingers in the moment she was accepted, instead she roughend her kisses against Akali’s skin as a reward. “Good girl.”  


Akali felt the words more than heard them as they were whispered into her chest, the diva’s voice a low and lustful rumble against her. Evelynn’s fingers slowly dragged away and out of her, before just as slowly was pushed back in all the way to the woman’s knuckle. The feeling made Akali admit she felt… fuzzy. Her walls clung to the woman’s finger as best as it could with the lube that made it smooth and effortless to thrust, each time she could feel it pushing her open made her hips feel tingly as her nerves seemed confused and elated at the sensation. Evelynn was of course, avoiding the sensation Akali was waiting for. She wanted the rogue to enjoy the sensation without abusing her poor ‘button’, knowing the fun would finish too fast if she did. The sensation seemed to draw out forever as Eve tortuously teased her.

“Ready for more darling?” Eve hummed, hearing a small ‘eep’ escaped from Akali’s lips as she felt the sudden force of a second finger pushing into her. There was no warning but she easily accepted it all the same, this time actively rocking her hips into the touch. Akali’s breath was growing heavier, coming in short gasps between small grunts from her sealed lips. With her hips pushed against the woman who still had her pinned, she barely felt what she had been silently begging for. The pad of Eve’s middle finger pressed against the sensitive bundle of nerves and pushed a cry from Akali’s throat. She desperately tried to chase the feeling, pushing against the diva’s fingers only to feel them pull back with a disapproving titter of her tongue.  


“Almost baby, Almost.” The gentle cooing in Akali’s ears wasn’t enough to outweigh her frustration at being teased again and again. “I’m just getting you ready for me.”  


“I swear to god-” Akali started, her usually fire flaring up after her bashful act, and was quickly stopped by her embarrassment again. The feeling of Eve pushing her fingers apart, spreading her inner walls, shut her train of thought down hard. Evelynn purred against the blushing girls neck, letting Akali wrap her arms around her neck to pull her closer. It was just as cute as ever to Eve that no matter how Akali complained or protested, her neediness for the older woman and her touches always came through. The rogue could hear herself panting at the feeling of being stretched, no matter how embarrassing the thought. 

“It feels like you’re ready.” Eve chuckled, seeing Akali squirm as she pulled her fingers out of her girlfriend slowly. Her hunger overtook her again as she looked down at Akali sprawled beneath her. “Do you want it?”  


“You… really have a thing for dirty talking huh?” Akali’s legs tried to close as she huffed, but her knees were caught on either side of the older woman’s waist. Evelynn’s hands pushed at the rapper’s knees, being a bit more assertive over her, and spread her legs again. When she leaned back, the toy between her legs became more prominent to Akali. At least Eve was being nice, she could see the size of the toy was only slightly above what would be average. Smaller than Akali of course, but she didn’t really have the grounds to brag with the position she was in right now.  


“And you don’t?  _ She  _ could have fooled me.” Eve let out a husky laugh, her nails gently scraping at Akali’s exposed thigh, leaving angry red marks against her skin. The masochistic part of Akali squirmed at the touch, the pain sending waves of heat directly between her legs. Eve enjoyed not just seeing the girl’s response in her body language, but she had an obvious sign of approval of her actions from the twitching hard on in front of her. Her hand run back over the red flesh, soothing it with a gentle massage. Her free hand trailed down Akali’s opposite thigh before she leaves the warm skin beneath her fingertips to grab the bottle she had abandoned before.  


The cool gel was poured into her hand, this time she had much more in her palm than last time. Better to have more than too little for what would come next and Akali would agree. She wouldn’t admit it to her girlfriend, knowing she would mercilessly make fun of her for it, but seeing Eve apply the gel on the toy between her legs was making her feel heated in a few ways. It didn’t help that the diva’s golden eyes looked down at her hungrily, almost shining in the dim light of the room.  


“Well baby?” Evelynn’s voice was low and husky as she whispered, leaning over the red haired girl who was trying to avoid her eyes. The feeling of the toy leaning against her until Evelynn moved her hips expertly to angle it to press against her opening. The younger girl twitched instinctively at the feeling, only for Eve to grip her hips and drag her back. She was greedy now and the look made Akali shiver.  


“Just… Just go slow okay?” Akali murmured bashfully, her hips twitching slightly as she fidgeted beneath her girlfriend. Eve smiled, again feeling the girl’s legs around her hips, keeping her close no matter how embarrassed she was. The diva gently stroked the girl’s thighs slowly, the warm feeling filling Akali’s chest again at the reassuring touch.  


“Of course darling. Of course.” Eve spoke softly, her face close to the girl beneath her. Akali felt a hand gently cup her face and pull her in to a kiss. She’ll admit it one day, that she was weak to Evelynn’s kiss. Something about the feeling made it feel like her chest flood with warmth and time moved slower. Eve’s tongue took control, finding every spot that made her shiver at it’s touch. When they finally moved apart, Eve could feel the girl’s rapid desperate breath against her lips, and a chuckle escaped them. She leaned her forehead against Akali’s, taking a moment for the two of them to just be close.  


“Relax.” The one word command from Eve’s calming voice and the hand on her cheek made Akali sigh. She nodded, feeling their hair ruffled between them at the movement. She felt Eve’s lips on her cheek, a reassuring kiss, before she moved her hips. 

She was slow. Very slow. Akali instinctively tensed and let out a weak whine when she felt the head of the toy push inside her and she heard gentle cooing of reassurance in her ear, knowing Eve took the time to stop and wait for her to get accustomed. The toy was larger than Eve’s fingers and Akali could feel it instantly. She felt Eve’s hand leave her face before gently digging into her ponytail and holding her against the older woman. She took a moment to breath and slowly started to relax herself, her arms around the woman’s neck relaxing first before it traveled down her body.  


“You can k-keep going.” Akali’s voice was quiet and breathy as she whispered into Eve’s neck. The older woman hummed positively, gently taking her fingers out of the girl’s hair and fiddling with her ponytail. The pressure against Akali’s head relaxed and she felt her ponytail come undone. The hair tie was casually discarded and Eve’s fingers returned to the burgundy locks, her nails scratching at Akali’s scalp and pulling a low satisfied purr from the girl’s throat.  


The toy pushed into her further, spreading her easier after first entering. The sigh in Akali’s throat turned into a moan the further she felt Eve enter her. The younger girl adjusted her legs on Eve’s hips, hooking her ankles against the woman’s backside. Her hips lifted off the bed slightly, giving Eve better access to push against her.  


“Still feeling good darling?” Evelynn’s voice was lustful but hid her concern. She could feel Akali’s walls protesting against her thrusts, making it hard to move even with the lube coating the toy. With her cheeks still burning, Akali nodded her head quickly and forcefully.  


“Y-ya… just- just tight.” Akali exhaled slowly, feeling the toy poking at sensitive spots that made her tense.  


“I can feel that, baby.” Evelynn hummed, her fingers holding her lover by the backside, keeping her off the bed. Her grip on the girl loosened for a moment, and her expression softened. “Do you need me to stop?”  


“No! No.” Akali hurriedly responded, hearing her own voice break at the end of her protest. She swallowed, hard. Her breath was shaky, feeling Eve’s fingers digging into her and her body leaning over her. Her voice was softer than a whisper. “God no.”

Evelynn perked up at the words, crystal clear to her and only her. Her hips moved with greed and pushed, the feeling of Akali accepting her even deeper making the woman’s chest feel warm. The warmth moved lower in her chest, her stomach feeling fuzzy, and then moved even lower.  


“Haaa… fuck!” Akali cried out as her voice filled the room, feeling Evelynn’s thighs meeting her skin. The toy had completely filled her now and she could feel Evelynn’s weight pushing her into the bed.  


“Good reaction baby.” Evelynn admired the figure of the girl beneath her. Her arms were above her head, gripping at the pillow with curled fingers. Her hair was splayed against the bed, the tons of red a compliment to Eve’s purple sheets. Evelynn admired how her hips were pushed directly against Akali’s thighs. What she admired more was the noise she heard when she flexed her hips.

“Fucking shit!” Akali let go of the sheets and grasped at Eve’s back instead, instinctively she dug her nails into Eve’s skin, not hearing the woman purr at the scratches down her back. Akali gasped again, struggling to keep her breath in her lungs as she felt Eve move inside of her and finding the bundle of nerves she had ignored earlier. She had to know what she was doing. The diva pulled back, holding still with just the head of the toy inside her girlfriend. She waited until she heard the whine of desperation begin in Akali’s throat, cutting her off with a quick thrust back inside. “Hhholy shit…”  


“Language darling.” Evelynn couldn’t help but chuckle, enjoying seeing the desperate look on Akali’s face. Despite Eve’s chastising, more curses were muttered by the once egotistical rapper. Now she lay splayed beneath Eve’s hands, writhing with joy when Eve’s faux cock pressed firmly against her walls.  


The toy pushed against her g spot and slid off of it in a moment. The sensation still left her legs shaking as they slipped off of Eve’s hips. Akali’s hips twitched in Eve’s hands, and the diva could tell her girlfriend was trying to grind against the toy inside her.

“You took to this fast love.” Evelynn’s voice was filtered through labored breaths, her hips keeping the same pace, the girls pants and gasps driving her lust. Her hand released Akali’s hips, dragging her nails across the girl’s waist until it reached the recently ignored hard on between her legs. She rubbed her palm against the girl’s length in time with her thrusts, Akali’s gasps turning to guttural moans at the two sensations taking over her focus.

Evelynn had her arm tucked under Akali’s waist, keeping the angle she could tell the girl enjoyed, while her palm moved from the shaft between her legs to the teased head of Akali’s cock. Eve had a bad habit. Finding Akali’s weakspots and prodding them constantly. A special pet name that made her blush, running her fingers across the base of her back when no one was looking, and her new favorite. Her palm grinding the girl’s very sensitive head until she would beg to cum.  


Evelynn’s name had become a prayer on Akali’s lips, repeated into the dark room in a wavering voice. She thrust harder, the sound of the younger girl stuttering and gasping her name with each push of Evelynn’s hips. 

“Eve! Babe, fuck!” Akali was trying to steady herself, her hand clutching desperately at Evelynn’s chest, her fingers grasping for a shirt or something to grip finding only bare skin. “Please, please! Holy shit.”  


“Please what, love?” Eve could see Akali’s eyes watering, her vision unfocused as she stared at the hungry woman who leaned over her. Normally she would comfort the girl who had such a look on her face, but she knew what she was doing. Her ministrations of her hips and her hand, grinding and teasing all her weak points. Overstimulating the poor girl was so delicious.  


“I’m so close Eve, please I can’t…” The girl’s eyes were threatening to flutter close, to lose herself to her orgasm. Evelynn enjoyed making Akali cum, to see and hear the one you love feel bliss was everyone's goal wasn’t it? Sometimes though, when she was  _ hungry _ , Eve wanted control. A short leash and a tight collar, sometimes literal of course. Akali could see in her eyes what Eve wanted.  


“P-please let me cum.” Her voice was shaking, struggling to escape her throat between gasps and moans. Her legs were tense like steel as she struggled to hold back, waiting for the key to be handed to her in the form of Evelynn’s approval. She didn’t receive it. Amber eyes looked down at her, silently demanding more. Akali had no shame left as her mind threatened to break from the pleasure.  


“Holy shiiiit please please Evelynn I’m so close, please let me cum, I-I need to I’m so close, Eve pleeease!” Akali felt tears in her eyes, knowing she was already past the point of no return. If Eve even whispered ‘No’ it would be too late. Her whole body tensed, being forced to beg had sent her over the edge and she was waiting for the wave to hit her. Her own heart was pumping so fast it filled her head like ringing bells, and she barely heard the whispered words.

“Cum for me darling.” 

The wave hit. Pleasure rolled from her hips to the rest of her body, shaking and curling around Evelynn as she felt it. Her vision was blurred with hot flashes of white stars and her voice was stolen from her in a silent cry of euphoria. Evelynn let her ride it out, slowing her thrusts but not stopping as she felt another wave shudder across her lovers body. Her thighs tried to trap the older woman against her instinctively, to hold on while she came and keep her close.

Gasps mixed with low whines escaped Akali’s lips as she came down, her body softly but instinctively grinding slowly against the woman on top of her, any last drops of pleasure she chased. Evelynn could feel the slick of Akali’s cum on her hand, gently using it to grind just a bit longer against her hard-on. Evelynn pulled back, seeing the twitching mess her girlfriend was, sweat on her face and neck, even a stray tear down her cheek framed the girl as a perfect painting to her. Her hand cupped Akali’s face before she pushed their lips together. Less ravenous and more comforting, keeping her tongue restrained but still enough to show she had enjoyed the show.

“Good girl.” Evelynn purred after a kiss, before she returned to pepper the girl’s face with her lips. She kissed away the tear on her cheek and the sweat on her brow, nothing but love despite the saltiness. “I’m so proud of you darling, you did so well.”  


Praise and approval was the quickest way to a girl’s heart. Specifically Akali’s. Her hand gently clutched at Eve’s as she pushed her face into the woman’s hand, her lips ghosting the skin with a weak kiss. Her face was warm with more than just the after-glow of her orgasm, enjoying the kisses and rewards she got for listening to Evelynn. Part of her thought that if Evelynn had said no, she would be in a very different position right now. Probably not any less good, in its own way, but Akali liked this. This softness, this warmth, a gentleness from the Diva of Pop herself. Some called her Siren or Succubus or other harsh names. To Akali, she was a beauty, a lady, a goddess, and this kindness was her gift to Akali that she praised.  


“One moment love.” Evelynn had to pull her hand away from Akali’s grip, earning a pouting look from the girl. Eve couldn’t help but let out a gentle chuckle at the hurtful look. “Baby… I need to pull out.”  


A quiet “oh” slipped from Akali’s lips as she was so distracted by her thoughts of her girlfriend she hadn’t noticed the still filling  _ pressense  _ inside her. Her hand rested on Evelynn’s hip, the older woman filling a mixture of pride and worry at how much Akali’s hand was shaking. Her own hand was on Akali’s thigh, and with a gentle noise of reassurance, she slowly pulled her hips back. The feeling of the toy leaving her left Akali feeling empty in a way Evelynn’s fingers hadn’t. She was still grateful, feeling the once pleasurable feeling of being stretched had slowly turned to discomfort as she came down.  


When the toy left her, Akali finally relaxed and let her hips touch the bed with a sigh. She closed her legs, feeling some sense of modesty finally return as she could cover herself. Despite that comfort, she felt lonely without Evelynn’s touch, the woman busy at her feet untying the strap on at her hips before tossing it off the side of the bed, making sure it landed on her nightgown instead of the ground. She took a moment as well to finally clean her hand, wiping it across her sheets, realizing the clean up for this fun night would be more than usual, but worth it. Done with her task, Evelynn crawled across the bed towards the shy girl who watched her. Unlike her prowl earlier in the night, greedy and slow and powerful, her body gently moved across the bed and curled up next to the taller girl, taking her in her arms and gently playing with her hair. It felt embarrassing to be the little spoon, the comfort and warmth from Evelynn’s body left her cheeks glowing.  


They stayed for a moment in silence, Evelynn’s gentle hums and her finger’s playing with the red head’s hair. Akali sighed, enjoying the touch and drawing absent minded shapes into the woman’s arm around her waist. After a couple of minutes, enjoying the closeness, Akali still felt a small guilty feeling poking her.

“Eve?”   


“Yes darling?” Evelynn could feel the girl ever so slightly squirm in her arms.

“Did… Did you want me-” Akali was cut off when she heard a chuckle and felt Evelynn push her face into her neck.  


“Want? Yes. Need? No.” Evelynn was smiling as she spoke, Akali could feel the smile against her neck more than she saw it. “I enjoyed what I did. Trust me sweetie.”  


Akali felt her bashfulness creep up her neck again, the only person who could draw it out of her was the purring woman at her back. Her face pushed into the pillow at Evelynn’s words.

“I-I’ll still get you back for  _ that _ .” Akali’s voice was muffled by the feather pillow in her face, but Evelynn could still hear the girl’s bratty tone.  


Akali let out a ‘eep’ of surprise, feeling a hand sneak between her thighs and fingers wrap around her soft but sensitive member. Evelynn tilted her head, enough that she would be visible from the corner of Akali’s eyes, a smirk and a raised eyebrow on her face.

“Is that a threat?” Evelynn had a playful slyness to her voice, enjoying seeing the blush return to Akali’s ears. Even the simple touch made Akali tense her thighs slightly. Evelynn pulled back upon feeling the girl’s thighs clench together around her hand, laughing softly at her reaction. Eve let her lips gently graze her girlfriend’s neck, letting her hand stroke Akali’s exposed hip instead.  


“Just relax. I wanted to thank you.” Eve felt her chest warm with her words, enjoying being open with someone she trusted so close to her guarded heart.

“You don’t have to thank someone for a birthday gift. That’s the whole point of a gift.” Akali eyed the jewelry box on the bedside table as she murmured. She felt Eve’s hand abandon her hip and embrace her waist instead, pulling the two of them as close together as they could in a hug.  


“It’s for much more than just a necklace my love.” Evelynn kissed Akali’s strong shoulders, now curled to make her smaller in Evelynn’s arms. Her eyes looked over the girl’s shoulder, seeing the box on the table and hummed thoughtfully for a moment. “Would you like me to wear it next time? Red is a good colour on me.”  


“Next time?” Akali raised an eyebrow, curious what she meant exactly. Her green eyes being met with Eve’s golden ones, seeing the slight smirk at the edges of her eyes. “Oh.” The realization made Akali zone out for a moment, imagining the necklace against Evelynn’s cleavage. “Y-yeah you’d look uh, good.”  


“I know I would darling.” Evelynn tucked the girl’s wild hair behind her ear as she kissed at her blushing cheek. A moment of silence between the two before she spoke. “I love you Akali.”  


“I love you too Eve”


End file.
